Deleted Scenes
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: These are deleted scenes from my story Two Brothers and a Younger Sister. Story is better than the title suggests! I promise. :) It has my OC Brynn in it. She's Fili and Kilis little sister!
1. Bag End

Deleted2Scenes Bag End

 **Hello! These are deleted scenes from my story Two Brothers and a Younger Sister. I know, the title is dumb. But I promise the story is better! This particular scene comes right after the third chapter of the story I think so you might want to read those first. :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Brynn and her brothers walked along the small dirt path, being careful to study every hobbit hole they came upon. They were searching for a place called Bag End that was owned by a burglar named Bilbo Baggins. Brynn had been surprised when they had heard that their fifteenth member and burglar would be a hobbit. A hobbit of all creatures! She hadn't heard much of hobbits, except that they were short. But from what she saw, they were peaceful, and very settled in their Shire.

Fili halted his younger siblings.

"There. That is Gandalfs sign, is it not?"

"Indeed it is." Brynn said.

"How should we introduce ourselves?" Kili asked.

"Politely, responsibly, respectfully. I believe that is the short form of what mother told us." Fili answered.

"So... Dull and boring?" Brynn remarked.

"I think we can be polite, responsible, and respectful and still have our usual charm." Kili said.

"Right you are." Fili said. "Weapons off."

The three unstrapped their obvious weapons on the outside and bundled them in their arms. They then approached the door together, with Brynn a little in front so they could all fit. She knocked on the door.

"Alright. It took forty eight tries to bow at the same time. Let's not throw that practice away." Fili murmured.

The door swung open to reveal a very shocked and flustered hobbit.

"Fili."

"Kili."

"And Brynn."

"At your service." They said all at once, bowing in perfect synchronization.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" Kili exclaimed.

"Ki-Kili, I think it's Baggins." Brynn said quietly.

"Baggins? Really? I was sure it was Boggins."

"No, I believe uncle said it was Baggins." Fili said.

"Ah, well, you must be Mr. _Baggins_." Kili corrected.

"Nope! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house."

Bilbo began to shut the door, but Fili stopped him with a hand.

"What?" Kili asked. "Has it been cancelled?"

"Nobody told us." Fili said.

"Cancelled, no, nothing's been cancelled-"

"Well, that's a relief." Kili said, shoving his way through the door.

Fili and Brynn followed, looking around. Fili dropped his swords in Bilbos arms.

"Be careful with these, I just had them sharpened."

Brynn gave a smile and a thank you as she put her sword on top of Filis weapons. She caught Kilis and put them on the growing pile.

"It's nice, this place." Kili remarked. "Did you do it yourself?"

"No, it's been in the family for ages."

"Kili, you're tracking in mud." Brynn said as she studied the chandelier.

Kili paused and lifted his foot, scraping the mud off on a box.

"That's my mothers glory box, can you please not do that?"

"Fili! Kili! Come help us move these tables." Dwalin came in from another room.

"Mr. Dwalin." Kili said, throwing his arm around the older dwarfs shoulder.

Brynn followed her brothers into the room where Balin and Dwalin had already been moving things around.

"Let's shove these together or we'll never fit everyone in." Balin said.

Brynn stepped up to help move the wooden tables.

"E-everyone?" Bilbo asked. "How many are coming?"

The doorbell rang, and Bilbo left. Brynn watched and winced as he dumped their weapons in a pile on the floor with no care at all.

"Oh no. No, no. There's nobody home!" Bilbo called. "Go away, and bother someone else! There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If-if this is some _blockheads_ idea of a joke, may I say, it is in _very_ poor taste."

Brynn leaned over to Fili. "Brother, do you think he knew we were coming?"

Fili looked after Bilbo then back at Brynn. "He should have. I'm sure Gandalf told him."

"But he doesn't seem very happy, or... Burglarish."

"I know. Do you think Gandalf made a mistake?"

"I do not make mistakes. Bilbo Baggins will be the fifteenth member of your company."

Brynn and Fili jumped at Gandalfs voice behind them.

"Mr. Gandalf!" Brynn exclaimed. "We were just - I thought - how did you - it isn't polite to sneak up on people like that."

"Bree, you can't just tell off a wizard." Fili whispered.

Gandalfs eyes twinkled. "You must be Fili and Brynn."

Brynn pulled Kili over, moving him a bit in front of her so she felt safer. "And Kili."

"Thorins kin?"

"Indeed."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I-it is?" Fili stammered.

Now understand, none of them had ever met a wizard before, and they were terribly afraid he was going to be grumpy and easily annoyed. On the journey to the Shire from the Blue Mountains they had gone over the possibility of being turned into frogs or something else unnatural. What had been a conversation of concern turned into a conversation of what it would really be like to be a frog. That's generally how their conversations went. Serious to silly. They liked it that way.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gandalf." Brynn said.

Gandalf laughed and turned as he was talked to by Dori.

The dwarves walked to and fro, carrying whatever they wanted from the pantry. Brynn had rarely seen a pantry so full. She assumed it was the fruitful ground of the Shire that gave Bilbo such good food. As Fili and Kili tried to figure out how to open the beer barrels, Brynn tossed a whole chicken onto the table. As she turned around to get more food, she realized Bilbo had been trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Baggins. Do you need me for something?" She asked.

"Yes - my-my chicken - never mind..."

Brynn furrowed her brow. "Are you alright?"

"No. No I am not. There are fourteen dwarves in my house, and how should I know their names because they barely bothered to tell me before they barged in!"

Brynn smiled. "Mr. Baggins, all you had to do was ask. I know it's a little embarrassing when you can't remember people's names. See, that's Ori, Nori, and Dori. They're brothers. Bombur and Bofur are brothers and Bifur is their cousin. Balin and Dwalin are brothers-"

"I don't want to know their names I-"

"Oin and Gloin are brothers. We've got lots of families here. We're all related in some way, but it's rather too confusing to go into now. Then there's my brothers, Fili and Kili. And I'm Brynn. And my uncle will be here soon. I hope. He is Thorin Oakenshield. You've probably heard of him. He's quite famous."

"Thorin Oakenshield? Who is that - excuse me! That is a decorative chair! Decorative! Not for sitting!" Bilbo ran away.

Brynn shrugged her shoulders and went to join the crowd at the table. They threw food around, had fights, messing up the entire dining room. It wasn't long before they all started a burping contest. Out of the corner of her eye Brynn could see Bilbo looking on in disgust. She couldn't understand why. Burping contests were one of her favourite things. Ori shocked everyone when he let out a massive belch.

After dinner, the pipes came out. A few of the dwarves started a rhythm with knives and their feet as Fili, Kili, Brynn, and Bifur started cleaning up the dishes, which, of course, involved throwing them to each other.

"Can you please not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo cried.

"Oooh, do you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur said.

Brynn laughed as Kili started singing.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks."

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks!" Fili joined.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates..." Brynn sang.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" All the dwarves joined. "Cut the cloth, tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Poor the milk on the pantry floor... Splash the wine on every door! Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole, and when you're finished if they are whole... Send them down the hall to role!"

Bofur ran to get his whistle as the others jumped around, throwing dishes to one another and carrying towering stacks to the kitchen. They of course did nothing they sang of, but Bilbo still seemed panicked.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" They yelled when they finished. The room burst into laughter.

"Look at his face!" Kili laughed, pointing at the bewildered Bilbo.

The room silenced when a knock sounded on the door.

"He's here." Gandalf said.

Brynn smiled at the ominous way he said that. Many people were intimidated by her uncle, but she didn't think a wizard would be.

"Who's here?" Bilbo asked.

Nobody answered. They all moved to the front hall. Bilbo shoved by to open the door. There stood Thorin.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice." Thorin walked in. He smiled at his niece and nephews, handing Kili his coat to hang up. "I would never have found it without that mark on the door."

"Mark? There is no mark on that door. I had it painted a week ago!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"There is a mark, I put it there." Gandalf said. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword, what is your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skill in conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that is relevant."

"I thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The dwarves laughed at Thorins statement.

They congregated back in the dining room, and Brynn got her uncle some dinner and red wine; she knew it was his favourite.

"Thank you, love." Thorin murmured as she put the plate and cup down.

"You're welcome, uncle."

Brynn took her seat by her brothers.

"What news from the meeting? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied.

"And what did the dwarves from the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"Quest? You're going on a quest?"

Brynn raised her eyebrows as Bilbo spoke. She turned to Fili.

"I told you he didn't know!" She whispered.

"Uh, Bilbo, a little more light?" Gandalf requested, shifting the attention off the hobbit.

Gandalf pulled out a map. Brynn strained to see it.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

Bilbo craned his neck. "The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye." Gloin said. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say, it is time."

"The ravens have been flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of old go back to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin expanded.

"Sorry, did you say beast?" Bilbo asked.

Brynn straightened. "Oh, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age."

"Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks." Kili said.

"Extremely fond of precious metals." Fili put in.

"Yes, yes, I know what a dragon is."

"I'm not afraid, I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!" Ori said, standing up in excitement.

Dori pulled him back into his seat with a scolding.

"The task would be hard enough with an army behind us, but we number just fourteen. And not fourteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin said.

The dwarves all started talking at once, put off by the insult. Fili got everyone to quiet.

"We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters. All of us." He pounded his fist on the table. "To the last dwarf!"

"And have you forgotten? We have a wizard on our side. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said.

"Well... No... I-I wouldn't say..." Gandalf stuttered.

"How many?" Dori asked.

"What?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

The dwarves continued shouting, many arguments colliding across the table.

Thorin stood. "Enough!"

His booming voice silenced the room.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Brynn felt a rush at the inspiring words. She had never seen Erebor, like a couple others in the company, but she knew in her heart that it was her home, and she wanted it back.

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into that mountain." Balin said.

Brynn fought the urge to roll her eyes. Couldn't Balin let them relish the moment a little?

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said.

He withdrew from one of his deep sleeves a key. It was simple, hard, but beautiful. Thorin seemed stunned.

"How came you by this?"

Brynn could tell her uncle was getting angry. It was the small things that made it obvious to someone who had been practically raised by the man. The way he stood, his movements, the way his voice tightened.

"It was given to me by your father, Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now."

Thorin took the key from Gandalf, turning it over in his hands.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said with a nod.

"These runes talk of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf explained.

"There's another way in." Kili said.

"Just figuring that out now?" Brynn whispered.

"I'm just putting it out there so we're all clear." Her brother answered.

"If we can find it." Gandalf said, referring to Kilis louder statement. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies somewhere in this map, but I haven't the skill to read it. There are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we're clever and careful, I believe we can do it."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"Hmmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd say." Bilbo said.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am-am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!" Oin declared.

"Me? No! No, no, no, I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

"I must say I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He is hardly burglar material." Balin said.

"Aye." Dwalin agreed. "The wild is no place for quiet folk who cannot fight nor fend for themselves."

The dwarves once again started talking over each other.

"But we need a burglar! Who else are we going to get? We leave tomorrow!" Brynn said.

"But we can't take him!" Dori shouted at her. "Look at him! Do you want to give your life to protect him?"

"If I wasn't willing I wouldn't be very honourable, now would I?"

"Oh, here we go. The Durin line of perfect dwarves. Shut your trap-"

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that!" Fili shouted.

This was just a small fragment of the arguments going on around the table. Suddenly Gandalf rose from his seat.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, than he is a burglar! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the smell of hobbit is entirely new to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fifteenth member of your company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a great deal more to him than meets the eye and he has more to offer than any of you know, including himself!" Gandalf looked at Thorin. "You must trust me on this."

Thorin glared at him. "Fine. We'll do it your way. Give him the contract."

Balin stood. "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, funeral arrangements and so forth."

Balin handed the rolled up parchment to Thorin who handed it to Bilbo.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked. "Ooh."

Brynn leaned over to Kili. "I believe he is the only one who reads the terms and agreements."

"You didn't read them?"

"No." Brynn scoffed. "And if you say you did I will be entirely shocked."

Kili grinned. "I didn't."

"You had me worried there. I thought you were getting responsible."

"Incineration?" Bilbo spoke louder than his other mumblings, looking at the dwarves.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said.

Bilbo looked pale.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked.

"Yes... I-I... I feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace, with wings." Brynn said.

"I need some air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! you're nothing but a pile of ash!" Kili said.

Bilbo paused for a minute. "Nope." And he collapsed on the floor.

"Thank you all, you are very helpful." Gandalf said.

"Fili, Kili, Brynn, put him somewhere out of the way." Thorin ordered.

The siblings got up from the table and grabbed Bilbos feet and head. They found a small bed off in a side room and dropped him on it.

"If he faints just hearing about Smaug... How is he going to handle seeing him?" Brynn asked with a sad smile.

"We're just going to have to trust Gandalf." Fili said. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on."

They stopped in the dining room to swap words with the other dwarves, then searched for Thorin. They found him in the living room. Fili and Kili sat in two seats facing Thorin, and Brynn went over and sat on her uncles knee.

"Hello, love. It has been a long while since I last saw you." Thorin said with a smile.

"Too long."

"How was your journey here?"

Brynn looked at her brothers for help, not wanting to answer the question. Fili looked away quickly, fiddling with a fire poker. Kili grumbled but couldn't not help out his little sister.

"Well, it was nice. We ran into a little bit of trouble, but-"

"Trouble? With what?"

"Oh, you know, some marauders. Nothing we couldn't handle."

"How much trouble is a little bit?"

"A lot. But I think this would be a great tale to tell while we are travelling to Erebor, don't you, Fili?"

Fili nodded quickly. "Oh yes."

Thorin sighed. "We may only be travelling home."

Brynn frowned. "You mean our rightful home, don't you? As in... Erebor?"

"No, Brynn. As in the Blue Mountains."

"Uncle, what are you saying? We're not taking back Erebor?" Fili asked.

"We were counting on an army. We have fifteen. And our burglar isn't a burglar."

"Well maybe a small force is what we need." Kili said.

"We face a dragon. A dragon that killed hundreds of our people. Who turned dozens into ash in one breath. This was a bad idea from the start."

Brynn put her hand to Thorins cheek. "Uncle, do you want to take back Erebor?"

Thorin looked into her eyes. "More than anything, my niece."

"Then let's go get it."

Thorin paused, studying her face. He nodded. "Okay."

"We really must go, we can't just eat this hobbit out of house and home for nothing." Kili said.

"True." Thorin laughed. "And do not think you have gotten out of talking about your journey here. I need to know how much trouble I will need to clear up when we get back."

"It had nothing to do with the Blue Mountains, uncle, trust me." Fili said.

"Trust you? I trusted you to take your siblings here and you had a run in with marauders."

Fili winced.

"Fili, lad, I was jesting. I'd trust you with the world."

Fili relaxed. "Thank you, uncle."

The rest of the dwarves started trickling in, finding seats. Thorin got up and Brynn took his chair.

"Are we still going?" Nori asked.

"Aye." Thorin answered. "At least, my sister-sons and daughter and I are. All of you are welcome, but I do not force you to come. It is a perilous quest. I will not hold it against you if you choose to leave. But if you are, speak now."

None of the dwarves spoke.

Thorin smiled. "We leave at dawn." Thorin looked into the fire, leaning against the mantle. He started to sing. "Far over the Misty Mountains cold. Through dungeons deep, and caverns old. We must away, er break of day, to find our long forgotten gold."

The other dwarves joined him, the mood in the room darkening. "The pines were roaring on the heights. The wind was moaning in night. The fire was red, it flaming spread, the trees like torches, blazed with light."

They sat in silence for awhile, each in their own thoughts. Before long they all got up and searched for places to sleep, except the Durin line. The younger ones stayed put, waiting for their uncle to say something.

"You three should get some sleep. We have an early start tomorrow." Thorin said.

"What about you?" Kili asked.

"I will turn in shortly. I need to think for awhile."

The trio got up to find that the other dwarves had saved two guest bedrooms for them. One for Thorin, one for the siblings. Fili, Kili, and Brynn left the larger room to Thorin. Upon entering their room, they saw it only had one bed. All of them refused to take it, so they ended up settling down on the floor, Brynn in the middle of her brothers.

Nearly half an hour later, the door creaked open. Brynn opened one eye to see the looming figure of her uncle. He moved around them and sat on the bed, watching them.

"Uncle?" Kili questioned.

"It's alright. I couldn't sleep."

"You can sleep in here if you'd like." Fili offered. "We're not using the bed."

"I think... I would like that."

Before Thorin lay down he draped an extra blanket over the three on the floor. He lay on his back and pulled the covers over himself. A few minutes later he heard deep breathing coming from the floor, with the occasional snore. He turned his head when he heard movement. Brynn got up and crept over to the other side of the bed.

Thorin had seen this scene many times. "Is there something you'd like, Brynn?"

"I can't sleep."

"I thought so."

"Can I stay here with you for awhile?"

Thorin moved over, making room. He lifted the covers and Brynn crawled in, pushing into his side for warmth. She lay her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. Thorin knotted his fingers through her hair.

"Far over... The Misty Mountains cold... To dungeons deep... And caverns old... We must away... Ere break of day... To find our long forgotten gold."

Thorin continued through the various verses until he was certain his niece was fast asleep. He smiled. That song never failed him when it came to his little insomniac. She would sleep during a dragon attack if she could lay her head on his chest to feel the vibrations of his bass voice singing about her home.

Thorin drifted into sleep himself, content that his family were all safe and sleeping.

I **hope you all liked it! I will be writing more. I think the next one will be the scene from the book where a pony falls in a river and Fili and Kili almost drown rescuing it. :** )


	2. The Near Drownings

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another deleted scene. It's from the book, not the movie. :) This comes right after that last chapter, the Bag End one. I hope you enjoy!**

The Company walked along the river bank, rain pouring down. Everyone was miserable. Especially Bilbo, who had no cloak.

Brynn couldn't stop shivering. Her brothers kept looking at her with worry. They noticed her lips turning blue, and her face going pale except her cheeks and nose, and her fingers being frozen around her reins. She had always had trouble with the cold. More than once they tried to offer her their cloaks, but she refused, unwilling to let them go colder than they had to be.

"Brynn, are you alright?" Fili asked.

"My very bones are cold." Brynn shivered, her teeth chattering.

Fili pursed his lips. He rode up to Thorin.

"Uncle, Brynn is freezing. I'm worried about her. You know how the cold affects her."

Thorin looked back at his niece to see her glaring at Fili. "I know. I've been keeping an eye on her. But she wouldn't want us to stop just for her."

"We've been going for a good long while. And others must want to stop. Just look at Mr. Baggins."

"As soon as we find a cave we can make a fire in, we'll stop."

"But-"

"It will do her no good to sit in the rain. We need somewhere dry where we can get her warm."

"Okay."

Fili dropped back to his siblings. He waited for the earful Brynn would give him. It came soon enough.

"Fili!" She hissed. "Why did you do that?"

"Because despite what you say, you need to get warm and dry. And the others a cold too. We're all miserable."

"Fine. But you didn't need to be so obvious."

"Uncle already noticed."

"Are you jesting?"

"Bree, your lips are the color of blueberries."

"Oh. Well... I really would like to get out of these wet clothes. I suppose I should thank-"

A pony neighed loudly. The dwarves jerked around. Brynn saw a snake slither into the grass. A pack pony had been spooked. Ori tried to get it under control, but the beast sidestepped - and fell into the river.

"Get it!" Thorin shouted, getting off his pony.

Brynn jumped off her pony and slipped down the bank. She waded into the river and grabbed the ponies reigns that were tangled around a fallen tree. She pulled at the pony, and it reared and kicked. Fili and Kili were wading out to help. The pony managed to kick Brynn in the stomach. Her breath was knocked out of her, and she went under. To make matters worse, she swallowed a lung full of water.

Kili pulled her up. He pushed her to Fili, who took her to the bank. Kili pushed the pony from behind, and it got moving. Kili lost his balance, and the current pulled him down the river.

"Kili!" Fili shouted.

He dove into the current and swam with it, trying to catch up to his brother. Kili was choking on water. He had been surprised on the initial dunk and had swallowed water into his lungs, and he hadn't gotten his breath back.

Fili caught up to him and rolled onto his back, pulling Kili on top of him so his brother could breathe. But the weight of them both pushed Fili under water.

"Fili." Kili coughed.

Fili grunted in response, struggling to keep his head above water.

"Fili. We passed a rather large water fall just a while ago."

"We'll - make - it."

"Even if we make the fall, we'll be sucked in at the bottom."

Fili stayed silent.

Ooooo

Brynn followed her uncle as best she could as he ran down the river bank at full speed. She was still coughing up water, and that was not helping her. The lack of air was making her gag. Thorin ran past Fili and Kili and started wading into the river. He stood strong in the current, planting his feet. Fili and Kili hit his chest. He stepped back, but kept his footing. He grabbed his nephews and half pulled them to shore as they struggled to stand. The boys collapsed to their knees on the ground. Brynn hugged Kili and held Filis hand. They were all now soaked to the bone in the freezing water, exhausted from battling the river, and they were getting colder by the second.

Thorin took off his cloak and wrapped it around Kili and Brynn, then gave Fili his coat.

"But uncle, you-" Brynn protested.

"You three are going to catch your death if we don't get you warm. That water was freezing, and I was only on there a short while." Thorin said. "Come on, I sent some of the others to look for a cave."

By then some of the other dwarves had gotten to them. They all walked back in the direction of the rest of the Company.

About half way to where they had left the ponies, Bofur came running up.

"We found a place. Oin and Gloin are starting to make a fire." He panted.

"Good." Thorin said. "Lead us there."

The idea of a dry seat in front of a warm fire was glorious to the frozen siblings. Brynn could barely feel her feet and hands anymore. If she did feel them, they just burned with a fury.

They got to the cave in a few minutes. The entrance was really small and took a sharp turn right away. From the outside, you couldn't tell anyone was in it. Thorin instantly approved. When they got to the main cavern, they saw that it was quite large. All of the Company could lay out comfortably with room to spare, and there was space for a fire. Some dwarves already had their cloaks drying.

"Take off as much of your wet clothes as possible." Thorin ordered, guiding the trio over to the fire.

The siblings stripped off their sopping cloaks and coats until they were in the thin pants they wore underneath their trousers and Brynn was in her last shirt and Fili and Kili went bare chested. They were given the cloaks that were drying to wrap up in. They were still a bit damp, but they were warm, and when they got cold, they were given new ones so the others could finish drying.

Bilbo soon came over with hot tea.

"Glad to see you all are alright." He said. "You gave us quite a scare."

"It wasn't pleasant for us either." Kili said.

"Well, if there's anything I can do, let me know."

"Thank you for your concern, Mr. Boggins." Brynn smiled.

"It's Baggins."

"I know."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course! But my brothers and I decided our nickname name for you would be Mr. Boggins."

"Oh."

Brynn shivered. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. I'm not used to having nicknames, that's all." Bilbo smiled.

Bilbo stood up and stretched, but froze when he heard a screech.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Orcs." Kili said.

Brynn looked at him confused but then caught on to his joke. She hid her smile behind a cough.

Fili caught on too. "Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The low lands will be crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep." Brynn said.

"Quick and quiet." Kili added. "No screams. Just lots of blood."

They let Bilbo believe them for a minute before breaking out into snickers. Bilbo looked relieved and embarrassed.

"You think a night raid by orcs is funny?" Thorin asked sternly.

The siblings ducked their heads, something they had done since they were little when Thorin got mad at them.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said.

"No. You didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Thorin walked away, leaving his nephews and niece feeling terrible.

"Don't fret, lads, lass." Balin said. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

"We know, Balin. That is why we are foolish. We know the tale off by heart." Brynn said.

"I don't know it." Bilbo said.

"Why don't you tell, Balin?" Fili asked.

Balin proceeded to tell the tale of the Battle of Moria. He told of the fall of Thror, and how Thorin fought Azog with naught but an oaken branch. Then there was the final charge, led by Thorin and Dwalin. And then the end. They won, but not without great loss.

"That is when I thought to myself, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call King."

All the dwarves had tuned in by the end of the story, and those who had not heard it in such detail before were in awe. Brynn leaned her head against Kilis shoulder.

"What about Azog?" Bilbo asked. "What happened to him?"

"He crawled back into his hole and died of his wounds." Thorin said, bitterness in his voice.

Nobody talked much after that. If they did, it was just in hushed whispers. There was no reason to be quiet, but it was like when you go into an antique store, or a library, and it just feels right to be quiet.

Fili, Kili, and Brynn settled down, now warm enough to be able to fall asleep. Their hearts were filled with regret at their joke. It had been funny, but it had been foolish. They knew better than to joke about orcs when their uncle was around. By morning, Thorin would come and apologize for snapping, and everything would be back to normal. The family never stayed upset at each other for long. There was nothing that could split them apart.

 **I hope you guys liked it! It took me awhile to write, but I made it. I know the whole Orc prank didn't happen here (obviously, since it's in the book) but I really love that scene and I wanted to add it.**

 **Next up is the Trollshaws! I'm very excited for that. :)**


	3. The Trollshaws

Well... Here I am. I'm not dead! I know I haven't written anything in a long time and I'm so sorry. I was really busy through the summer and I just haven't had inspiration. Hopefully you all haven't forgotten me. /strong  
Also, I found another fandom to join. I saw the Maze Runner movie and FELL IN LOVE. I bought all three books and read them in under a week. IM IN LOVE. NEWT. He's my absolute favourite. Do we have any TMR fans here? Let me know! /strong  
That being said, here is the next deleted scene. The Trollshaws! This is a fun chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Also, there's a surprise once you've reached the end in the ending Authors Note. :)/strong  
Enjoy!

The Company stopped at an old abandoned farm that was falling down. Thorin accepted it as a good spot to rest for the night

"Fili, Kili, Brynn! Watch the ponies. Don't leave them."

The siblings groaned to each other but didn't let Thorin hear. First watch really wasn't all that bad. It was better than having to get up in the middle of the night. But right now, they just wanted to lie down and sleep until dinner was ready, then eat and sleep some more

"I am so tired." Brynn yawned

"We have an hour and a half until we can sleep." Kili said. "At least we won't have to get up until the morn."

It wasn't much comfort. Brynn sat on the ground and leaned against a tree trunk. She would stick it out and be even more grateful for her bedroll when she was done. The trio watched the ponies graze, keeping an eye out for anything that would make them spook

"How fast do you think we could climb that tree?" Kili asked, pointing at a tree a few feet outside the clearing.

"A few seconds." Brynn said. "Why?"

"I bet there would be a gorgeous view up there."

"We're supposed to be watching the ponies." Fili said

"We can watch them from the tree. Besides, Brynn said we could climb it in a few seconds."

Fili glared at Brynn, who shrugged

"It's true." She said. "Come on, nothing interesting is happening. We can be up and down in a minute."

"Oh, alright." Fili caved

The siblings got up and headed for the tree. They swung up on different branches and started the climb. When they broke through the top, they realized what a good idea it was. If they turned their backs to the ponies, they saw one of the most beautiful sunsets they'd ever experienced

"Now would be the time to tell me that I am brilliant." Kili said to Fili

"In your dreams, little brother."

Brynn drank in the view for a moment longer. She never wanted to leave that tree

"Alright. We need to get down before uncle finds us." Brynn said

"It's not a problem, Brynn." Kili replied. "Look. Still all sixteen ponies- um..."

"Oh, Mahal." Brynn gasped, quickly counting and then recounting. "There's only fourteen!"

The three scrambled down the tree. Brynn fell to her knees when they jumped from a greater distance than what was reasonable for a good landing. She got up quickly and helped recount the ponies. There were definitely only fourteen. Brynn returned to stand with her brothers. They looked at the ponies with a mix of emotions. The strongest were confusion and panic

"I brought you three some dinner." Bilbo said, coming up behind them with three bowls.

The siblings didn't answer

"Hello? What's wrong?"

Brynn took a deep breath. "We're supposed to be watching the ponies."

"Only, we've encountered a slight problem." Fili said

"We had sixteen ponies." Kili said

"Now we have... fourteen." Fili finished

"What? We should tell Thorin." Bilbo said

"No!" Kili said. "No, we don't want to worry him."

They moved forward to the only place the ponies could've gone

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili observed.

Brynn ran up to her brothers, leaving Bilbo behind

"Listen, he's supposed to be a burglar, is he not? He can find them, and we can bring them back before Uncle Thorin finds out."

"Do you think it would work?" Kili asked, doubtful

"It's worth a try! Otherwise we'll be on watch all night every day for the rest of the journey!"

"Okay."

Bilbo caught up to the siblings, getting tired of them whispering to each other

"What are we going to do?"

"We thought as our burglar..." Fili trailed off. "You would like to check it out."

"What? Me? I-I suppose I could..."

"Very good." Brynn said

They spotted a large tree that had been completely uprooted

"Something knocked that over. Something very large." Bilbo said

"That was our thinking." Kili said

"It's something large and possibly quite dangerous."

They continued to walk.

"Hey! There's a light! Over here!" Fili said

They moved closer towards the light

"Trolls." Kili hissed

The siblings made a run to get a better look at the campsite the trolls had made. Bilbo quietly protested behind them but followed anyway. They all dove for cover as the ground shook and a massive mountain troll stomped by

"He's got Myrtle and Misty! I think they're going to eat them!" Bilbo exclaimed. "We have to do something!"

"Yes! Yes you should!" Brynn said

"Mountain trolls are big and slow, and you're so small." Kili added. "They'd never see you."

"What? Me? No. No no no." Bilbo refused

"It's perfectly safe!"

"We'll be right behind you. If you run into any trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, and once like a brown owl." Fili said, pushing Bilbo into the open

With that, the siblings grabbed their stew and ran away, looking for a better vantage point. They found a spot and crouched down to wait. The trolls were complaining and arguing. They were discussing food. Apparently mutton had been their meal for a long time

"Mutton tomorrow, mutton today. And blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." One of them said

"Quit your griping. These ain't sheep! These be west nags." Another answered

"Oh! I don't like horse. Never 'ave."

"Well, they're better than a leathery farmer. All skin and bones he was. I'm still picking bits of him out my teeth!"

Brynn scowled at this statement. That farmer was probably the one that had lived with his family on the farm the Company was using as a rest stop. She had briefly scanned the rubble and had found a small corn doll. She wondered which of the trolls stomach the little girl was in. Brynn's fingers twitched at her sword hilt. Fili put a hand to her back, knowing her thoughts. The touch didn't help much. Brynn still wanted to avenge the poor family. Again, Fili knew. He grabbed her by the belt weaved through her trousers so she couldn't move. Brynn closed her eyes in annoyance - and gratefulness - that she had a brother who knew her and took care of her when her impulses were too strong

"Look," Kili whispered. "There's Bilbo."

Bilbo was at the enclosure for the ponies. He struggled at a post

"The rope is too big." Brynn said. "He'll never get it untied."

Bilbo stopped and snuck closer to one of the trolls. The siblings sat a little straighter

"What is he doing?" Fili exclaimed

Brynn squinted. "That troll... the troll has a... knife. Oh, Mr. Boggins, don't go for it."

The troll Bilbo was behind reached back for a tissue. As he brought the tissue to his nose, he scooped up Bilbo as well. Brynn let out a high pitched gasp as the troll blew it's nose right into Bilbo. The troll pulled away with a squeal. Brynn covered her eyes in disgust as snot encased the hobbit

"Ah! Blimey! Bert, look what's came out of me hooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!"

"What is it, Tom?" Bert asked

"I don't know. But I don't like the way it squirms around."

Bilbo was dropped  
Fili leaned over to his siblings

"I'm going to get the rest of the Company. If need be, intervene." He said

Brynn and Kili watched with swords drawn

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" Bert asked

"I'm a burglar, uh, hobbit."

"A burglarobbit?"

"Can we cook him?" The last troll asked

"We can try!" Tom declared

The trolls grabbed at Bilbo, but he dodged their every attempt. The trolls squealed and grouched

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful. Not when he's skinned and boned!" Bert said

"Maybe there's more burglarobbits, and we could make a pie! Grab him!"

"He's too quick!" Tom complained

"C'mon, Bilbo..." Brynn urged. "Get to the woods."

Bilbo was caught. The last unnamed troll caught him by his legs and held him upside down

"Gotcha! Are there anymore of you fellas hiding where you shouldn't?"

"No." Bilbo answered simply

"He's lying!" Bert said

"No I'm not!"

"Hold his toes over the fire. That will get it out of him!" Tom suggested

"Time to intervene?" Kili asked Brynn, readying himself

"Unless you want a roasted burglar." Brynn answered

Kili ran into the clearing, and Brynn ran through the woods to the other side. Kili slashed at Toms leg

"Drop him!" He yelled, his face fierce

"You what?" Bert asked

"He said," Brynn ran in, slashing Berts leg. "Drop him."

"Go ahead, William. Drop the burglar-hobbit." Bert said

William threw Bilbo at Kili. The two fell to the ground. As the trolls made to grab them, the rest of the Company burst out of the forest, attacking the trolls. They did fairly well. They were small, so the dwarves slipped in and out of the trolls easily. They poked and stabbed, but it was really hard to take a troll down. Their skin was tough, and they were so big. They managed to get one to its knees and Bifur knocked some teeth out, but it got up again  
Brynn saw Bilbo trying to free the ponies. He seemed to be ignoring the ruckus quite well, which surprised her. She admired his drive to finish his task. Brynn yelped when she saw a troll reach down for Bilbo. She could do nothing. Bilbo was grabbed, and held by his arms

"Bilbo!" Kili cried, starting to run forward to help

"No!" Thorin yelled, grabbing Kilis arm and holding him back

The dwarves had regrouped at that point and were all wondering what exactly was to be done

"Lay down your arms!" William yelled. "Or we'll rip 'is off!"

Thorin reluctantly stuck his sword in the ground, and the others followed suit. Brynn tossed hers with a clatter, making her annoyance known  
The trolls fetched sacks and tied all but a few dwarves in them. The others they tied to a spit and started turning them over the fire. Brynn felt very undignified, lying in a pile of sacked dwarves. She lay over Kilis lap, and he lay over Thorins. Fili was on the spit

Brynn craned her head backward to see Kili. "Where is Gandalf?"

"How should I know? I've been with you the entire time!" Kili huffed

"No need to get snappy, brother."

"We're stuck in sacks like produce, about to get cooked and eaten. I think I have a good reason to get snappy."

"Stop bickering." Thorin ordered. "Gandalf left."

"Forever?" Brynn asked. "Why?"

"No, not forever. He left because... I made him mad."

"Well, emthat/em is a surprise." Kili grumbled

Now the trolls were talking of how to cook the dwarves. It wasn't a pleasant conversation to listen to

"Forget cooking them." Tom said. "Let's just sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly!"

Bert shook his head. "They should be sautéed and grilled with a hint of sage."

"Ooh, that does sound nice."

"Forget the seasoning. We ain't got all night. Dawn will be coming soon. I don't fancy being turned to stone." William said

Bilbo wriggled around in the pile until he could stand up. He hopped forward

"Wait! You're making a terrible mistake!" He cried

"You can't reason with them." Bofur said from the spit. "They're half-wits!"

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Fili asked

"I meant with the... uh, with the... with the seasoning." Bilbo said

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asked, insulted

"Well, have you smelled them? You're going to need something a lot stronger than sage before you plate this lot."

The dwarves all grumbled quite loudly at this

"You don't smell the best yourself, Master Troll Snot!" Brynn yelled

"Aye!" Kili agreed. "If we smell bad, then you smell just as so! If not worse!"

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" William shook Bilbo off

"Shut up and let the, uh, flurgerburburobbit talk." Bert said, genuinely interested in Bilbos conversation

"Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf, uh, is... Uh..." Bilbo trailed off

"Yes?" Bert asked. "C'mon!"

"It's, uh..."

"Tell us the secret!"

"Y-yes, I'm telling you! The secret is... to... skin them first!"

The dwarves resumed shouting at Bilbo. Whatever he was doing, it didn't seem like a good idea at all. Bert thought it was, apparently

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." He said

"What a loud of rubbish!" William exclaimed. "I've eaten loads of dwarves with their skins on. I say we scoff 'em, boots and all!"

"Yeah!" Tom agreed. "Nuttin wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!"

Tom picked Bombur up by his feet and dangled him over his open mouth. Brynn closed her eyes, not wanting to see her friend eaten. Though it looked like she would watch all of them die

"Wait! Not that one!" Bilbo cried. "He-he's infected!"

"You what?" William asked

"Yeah. He's got w-worms... in his... tubes."

"Ooh!" Tom squealed, dropping Bombur back into the pile of dwarves

"In fact, they're all infected. Parasites. It's a nasty business really. I wouldn't bother with it, I really wouldn't."

"Did he say we have parasites?" Oin asked

Kili nodded, his face showing the insult. "We don't have parasites!" He yelled

"You have parasites!" Brynn added

Thorin kicked Kili so hard it sent shivers through the whole pile of dwarves. Brynn and Kili whipped their heads around to look at him. They realized what he had realized. Bilbo was stalling

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin said

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kili yelled

It was too late. Trolls are stupid, but not that stupid. They knew something was going on

"What would you 'ave us do then?" William asked. "Let 'em all go?"

"Well..." Bilbo trailed off

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked, insulted

"Fools?" Bert asked, equally insulted

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf cried from a rock

He struck a bolder with his staff and it split open, shining bright daylight into the clearing. The trolls cringed and cried. They tried to block it, but it was no use. They slowly stiffened and stopped, forever turned to stone  
Brynn flopped in relief. This had not been a good night. Not at all. And now that the adrenaline had worn off, she was suddenly ridiculously wiped. She had been tired before her and her brothers had gone on pony watch, and now they had stayed up all night. Of course, it really was their own fault. They might have avoided the troll trouble all together if the trio hadn't shirked their duties. But Brynn would not mention that unless someone else did. No doubt Thorin would, at some point, scold all three of them  
Gandalf started untying the dwarves from the sacks. Then those dwarves helped the other dwarves off the spit. Fili especially was glad to be on the ground, as the trolls had stopped turning the spit with him closest to the flames. He was starting to feel baked. That and his beloved hair was nearly touching the flames  
When all the dwarves had been freed, Gandalf and Thorin discovered a large cavern where the trolls had been spending their days. It was smelly, dirty, and all together disgusting. Brynn did not enjoy being in there. But it seemed as though the trolls had been hoarders, and there were many trinkets that could be searched through and taken. That is where the trio found three necklaces, almost perfectly alike, and claimed them, deciding it was fate. Though they were a little wary of them after Gandalf told them they might be in for an adventure at some point and then winked. They didn't see what kind of trouble the necklaces could possibly be, so they kept them anyway  
Brynn watched Thorin fall in love with a sword and reluctantly fall out of love when he heard it was of Elvish make. But it didn't take much effort for Gandalf to convince him to keep it, and Brynn noticed with a smile. He really loved that sword  
As they turned to leave, Kili tripped over something. He picked it up

"An Elven... Dagger?" Brynn shrugged

"If it could be called that." Fill snorted. "More of a letter opener."

"Well, yes, but I don't believe it was supposed to be."

"It is rather small." Kili said. "But this is the perfect size sword for Master Boggins, is it not?"

"It is!" Brynn laughed. "He needs a weapon. This shall be it."

"Agreed." Fili said

They found Bilbo

"Mr. Boggins! Kili has stumbled upon a gift for you." Brynn said

"And she means 'stumbled' quite literally." Fili chuckled

Kili pulled the sword/dagger/letter opener from behind his back and handed it to Bilbo

"What's this?" Bilbo asked

"I-it's a sword." Kili said

"Yes, yes, but..."

"We figured since you're definitely part of the Company now, you need something to defend yourself with."

"Well, I-I thank you." Bilbo said

The trio smiled, happy that he liked the gift. They then left him to join the rest of the Company as Gandalf came to talk to Bilbo  
So ends the adventure of the trollshaws

Well, that's it! Again, I'm so sorry I haven't been active AT ALL. Anyway, I hope those of you who remain enjoyed this! /strong  
Okay, time for the surprise! I have a new one shot. Quarantined! Check it out! /strong  
If you have any one shot ideas, send them my way. :)/strong


End file.
